El Virus Sasuke
by Vikii'Ta
Summary: Que pasaría si aquella Noche de luna llena en la que Sasuke se va de la aldea.. Es secuestrado por nada más ni nada menos que la pelirosa, Sakura.. Denle una oportunidad:) ANTES DE CRITICAR LEAN LOS GÉNEROS. Re Loco...


**Holaa! Hacia pila que no subía nada, bah! la otra historia ni siquiera era mía**** Jeje..  
En fin este corto One Shot, lo hice el otro día en patín, que estábamos con una amiga hablando de ni me acuerdo que era y no se cómo terminamos hablando de esto… Si me acuerdo que dijimos si fuera Sakura cuando Sasuke se va no me quedaría parada ahí, y yo dije pff sabes cómo lo secuestro y de ahí jodiendo salió este ficxD ella me dijo porque no lo escribís y aquí esta**

**Hace un tiempo que quiero subir otra que había comenzado a escribir pero por falta de tiempo por los estudios**** aun no la eh podido subir… pero pienso que pronto lo haré :')**

**El Virus Sasuke..**

Era una noche de luna llena, un joven iba caminando hacia la entrada de la aldea cuando en el camino se encuentra con una pelirosa, que se queda parada delante de este.

Sasuke: Es más de media noche, que estás haciendo por aquí?- pregunto serio-.

Sakura: Este es.. el único camino para salir de la aldea- dijo bajando la cabeza-.

Sasuke: Deberías irte a la cama- decía mientras seguía caminando y pasaba junto a ella-.

Sakura: Porque Sasuke.. porque este silencio; porque nunca me dices nada- decía llorando-.

Sasuke: Porque tendría que decirte algo.. No te metas en mis asuntos, no son de tu incumbencia-.

Sakura: La venganza.. no te dará la felicidad.. ni a ti, ni a mí, ni a nadie..- aun con lágrimas-.

Sasuke: Me eh decidido por la venganza, siempre ah sido la razón de mi vida-.

Sakura: Te amo tanto que ya no lo aguanto; si te quedas.. yo puedo darte felicidad, hare todo por ti.. por favor no te vayas, te ayudaría con tu venganza.. haría todo para verte feliz.. por favor quédate; y si no puedes llévame contigo entonces..

Sasuke: No has cambiado..- dijo con su sonrisa de lado-.

El moreno retomo su andar y la pelirosa corrió un poco para acortar la distancia..

Sakura: Esperaa.. no te vayaas!- grito-.

El chico, rápidamente se coloco detrás de ella..

Sasuke: Sakura.. Gracias por todo- susurro-.

De un momento para otro la cara de la pelirosa cambio totalmente, y se podía oír una pequeña risita; algo que sorprendió al moreno.

Sasuke: De que te ríes?- pregunto confundido-.

Sakura: Idiota..- susurro dándose media vuelta rápidamente; dándole un golpe haciendo que cayera inconsciente- Jajajajaj- rio macabramente y se llevo a Sasuke-.

A la mañana siguiente...

Un moreno abría los ojos lentamente

Sasuke: hmp.. donde estoy.. pero que!?- se encontraba en una silla, amarado de manos y pies-.

Sakura: Buenos días, veo que ya despertastes- decía entrando a la habitación- dormiste bien?- hablaba burlona mientras revoleaba una cadena con su mano derecha-.

Sasuke: Sakura suéltame, yo... me tengo que ir!- la pelirosa solo lo veía divertida-.

Sakura: Sasuke-kun tu no iras a ningún lado!- hablo molesta dando la cadena contra el suelo-.

Sasuke: Vamos suéltame, tengo que seguir con mi venganza!, y pelear con Naruto..-.

Sakura: Es mejor quedarte aquí conmigo.. te lo aseguro- hablaba acariciándole la mejilla-.

Sasuke: No tengo tiempo para tus caprichos, suéltame ahora!-.

Sakura: bien ahora vengo..- hablaba saliendo de la habitación-.

Sasuke: Espera no te vayas- intento alcanzarla pero solo se cayo al suelo; comenzó a arrastrarse para poder alcanzarla pero era difícil moverse con la silla pegada a su trasero y con sus manos y piernas inmóviles..

Salio de la casa, y fue hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Sakura: Bien, aquí vamos- hablo para sí misma, respirando- Chicos, chicos..- decía corriendo hacia ellos con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Naruto: Que te pasa Sakura, estas bien?- hablaba preocupado el rubio-.

Kiba: Que te paso?-.

Hinata: Que tienes Sakura-chan?-.

Sakura: Es Sasuke-kun... él.. él.. a dejado la aldea por la noche... yo.. yo lo vi- decía llorando aún más-.

Naruto: tranquila.. Hay que avisarle a la Vieja- dijo impaciente y molesto; salió disparado con todos hacia donde la hokague-.

Sakura: Jajajaj.. ilusos- hablo siguiéndolos-.

En la oficina de la Hokague

Naruto: Viejaaaaa- grito abriendo la puerta de golpe-.

Tsunade: Cuantas veces tengo que decir que toques antes de entrar y además... NO ME LLAMES ASI!- fue interrumpida-.

Naruto: Es importante, Sasuke ayer se fue de la aldea!- hablo desesperado-.

Tsunade: ¿Pero cómo!?..- se sorprendió mucho-.

Naruto: No hay tiempo, no debe estar tan lejos!-.

Tsunade: Esta bien, avisare para que todos salgan en su búsqueda-.

Sakura: Yo también voy- decía llorando falsamente-.

Tsunade: Tu no Sakura.. creo que mejor será que te quedes en tu casa y descanses-.

Sakura: E..esta bien- bajo la cabeza-.

Todos salieron en la búsqueda del moreno; todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado..

Sakura volvio en donde era que tenía encerrado a su amado moreno..

Sakura: Eh vuelto!- exclamo feliz; busco con la mirada y no vio al chico-.

Entro al cuarto y estaba tirado en el piso intentando moverse.

Sakura: con que estabas jugando a las escondidas- dijo sonriendo-.

Sasuke: ¿Jugando?, no puedo ni moverme- hablo enojado-.

Sakura: Bueno no te enojes, te lo pedí bien y no aceptaste ahora aguántate las consecuencias-.

Sasuke: Ya te lo dije, me puedes soltar que tengo...- fue interrumpido-.

Sakura: Venganza.. blablabla matar Itachi.. blablabla Naruto.. acaso no piensas en otra cosa?- pregunto ya molesta de oir siempre lo mismo-.

Sasuke: Es mi camino ninjaa!-.

Sakura: Bien voy a arreglar esto de una vez- dijo levantándose molesta-.

Sasuke: Espera a dónde vas?-.

Sakura: A arreglar unos asuntos- rio macabramente- bien lindo, no sé cuando vuelva, si te da hambre te puedes comer las cadenas- decia saliendo de la habitación- ah te aviso, si te llegas a comer las cadenas y intentas escapar.. si abres cualquier ventana o algo la casa explotara por completo y si gritas... todos los de konoha se fueron en tu búsqueda-

Sasuke: Pero...-.

Sakura: Chausito^^ -.

Comenzo a saltar por los arboles, salio de la aldea en busca de su rubio amigo...

No debe estar tan lejos, se abra ido un poco antes que yo.. primero Naruto y después... Hay estaaa!

Sakura: Narutooo!- grito fingiendo tristeza-.

Naruto: Sakura, tu no tenías que quedarte y...

Sakura: Es que... es que.. Sasuke.. él...- decía comenzando a llorar otra vez; su amigo la abrazo-.

Naruto: Tranquila, te prometo que lo encontraremos y lo traeremos devuelta- hablaba con una sonrisa en su rostro-.

Sakura: Gracias...-.

Lo ultimo que pudo escuchar el rubio fue la sínica risa de la pelirosa antes de caer desangrado..

Esta lo había atravesado con un kunai mientras lo abrazaba.

Naruto: Pero... po..r..q..u.e.. Sak..ura-ch..an?- decía con dificultad-.

Sakura: Por Sasuke... jajajaja- rio nuevamente, le clavo otra vez el kunai... cuando estuvo segura que estaba muerto se retiró rápidamente-.

Bien, Naruto ya está.. ahora en busca del hermanito de Sasuke y al fin será todo mío..

No debe de estar muy lejos.. por aquí no.. mmmm, aquí tampoco

Porque a los Uchiha les gusta jugar a las escondidas pff... Uy! creo que es ese de ahí

Sakura: Disculpa, por casualidad eres Itachi Uchiha?- pregunto con un dedo en su mentón-.

Itachi: Si, y tu quien eres mocosa..- pregunto serio-.

Sakura: Eso no es importante... jajajaj, peleemos- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica-.

Itachi: De que te ríes, crees poder ganarme:| - hablo confiado-.

Comenzaron a pelear, Sakura daba puñetazos pero Itachi los esquivaba fácilmente; este le dio un golpe y la mando volando contra un árbol

Este rio arrogante..

Sakura lamio la sangre que le salía de la boca y sonrió..

Itachi se metió en la mente de la pelirosa.. pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

Inner Sakura: Sasuke-kuun!, el es muy lindo, inteligente, fuerte y el mas poderoso.. además el es tan genial y... ES MIIO Y SOLAMENTE MIOO..!

Inner Sakura 2: Sasuke kun es tan lindo, es poderoso, el es el mejor y muy genial

Itachi: Callatee!- gritaba agarrándose la cabeza-.

Inner: El tan lindo, inteligente, lo amoo, es tan poderoso- repetía como disco rayado-.

Inner: Sisi, es muy pero muy lindo! además de lo inteligente y fuerte que es.. es tan genial..

Itachi: Noo, sal de mi cabezaaa..! callate- gritaba desesperado moviendo la cabeza para todos lados-.

Itachi no pudo aguantar tantas Sakura's repitiendo como loro todo sobre Sasuke.. cayo al suelo agarrándose la cabeza

Itachi: Saa..sasuke es genial.. y lindo.. muy fuerte.. poderoso.. lo amoo.. no Sasuke.. es mío... fuerte- decía moviendo nervioso en el piso; meciéndose hacia delante y atrás; repitiendo cosas sobre Sasuke-.

Sakura: Jiji, adiós- hablo yéndose dejando al mayor de los Uchiha traumado-.

Mientras Sasuke..

Sasuke: Sii, tan solo un poco mas... solo un poco.. Sii! pude liberarme. Ahora las de las manos y luego a salir de aq...- se cayo-.

Sakura: Volviii, veo que te pudiste sacar un par de cadenas.. eres muy malo- hablaba sínicamente-.

Sasuke: eeeh...-.

Sakura: Ya no tienes necesidad de irte.. ya me encargue de Naruto e Itachi... Ahora puedes quedarte.. conmigo.. solos- decía mientras tenia un tic en el ojo derecho-.

Sasuke: Eeem.. que hiciste con ellos!- pregunto un tano asustado y sorprendido-.

Sakura: Naruto, pues lo mate y tu hermano esta en algún lugar.. digamos que no se va a olvidar mas de ti y lo genial que eres- sonreía-.

Sasuke: Peroo.. tu.. como lo hiciese.. era.. mi camino ninja... y tu...- no entendía como ella..-.

Sakura: Lo hice para que te quedaras conmigo- su sonrisa comenzaba a dar miedo-.

Sasuke: Enséñame lo que sabes y me quedaré- decía arrastrándose por el suelo alabándola-.

Sakura: Esta bien- dijo sonriendo-.

Sasuke: Pero primero sácame las cadenas-.

Sakura: Bien- click clack- listo-.

Sasuke: Idiota, ahora me iré de aquí..- dijo levantándose rápidamente-.

Sakura: Esperaaa.. si abre la ventana moriremos los d...- boooom:| (no hay presupuesto para efectos de sonidos) se oyó una gran explosión-.

La casa se quemó por completo, se podía ver el cuerpo quemado de Sasuke entre los escombros de la casa..

Sakura previo lo que haría y pudo escapar antes de que la explosión la agarrase a ella también.. Se acercó para ver cómo estaba Sasuke pero se encontraba ya sin vida y todo quemado..

Sakura: Por lo menos no se le desfiguro el rostro- dijo emocionada, le corto la cabeza- Ahora si eres todo mío.. solamente y para siempre solo mío, estaremos juntos..- abrazaba la cabeza de Sasuke-.

Reía como loca con la cabeza del moreno entre sus frías manos.. lo abrazaba y gritaba como una loca que ahora sería solo de ella y nadie los separaría...

En otro lado...

Kisame: Itachi ya se está tardando mucho..- dijo aburrido-.

Deidara: Es verdad...-.

Sasori: Vayamos a buscarlo-.

Konan: No es necesario, de seguro en un rato esta por aquí- decía interviniendo en la conversación-.

Kisame: Vayamos!- hablo el de dientes afilados ignorando a la chica-.

Sasori y Deidara: Si!- exclamaron-.

Pein: A donde van se puede saber- hablo molesto-.

Deidara: Eeeh, Sasori tu dile- dijo poniéndose detras de él-.

Sasori: No que le diga Kisame él fue el de la idea- dijo imitando al rubio-.

Konan: Quieren ir a buscar a Itachi porque se está tardando en su ida al baño... no le dan privacidad- dijo cruzada de brazos-.

Pein: Buena idea, vayamos por él-.

Y así todos salieron en busca del chico de coleta; fueron hasta los baños y no se encontraba..

En los alrededores tampoco.. hasta que Kisame lo hayo entre los arbustos.

Kisame: Itachi, estas bien?- pregunto-.

Itachi: Sa..Sasuke es genial.. fuerte... muy lindo... lo amo...es tan poderoso.. lindo.. genial.. poderoso... lo amo.. es mío.. Sasuke-kun..- repetía y se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás, tenia sus ojos totalmente abierto y parecía que miraba a la nada.. no escuchaba lo que le hablaban-.

Kisame: Me oyees? ITACHIIIIIIIII!- grito-.

Pein: Rayos, quien le hizo esto-.

Konan: Itaa..-.

Itachi: Nooo, sal de mi cabezaa.. déjameee-.

Kisame: Quien fue-.

Itachi: Noo, aléjate rara niña de pelo rosa.. sal de mi cabe... Sasuke es muy lindo.. genial.. y es mío y solamente mío..

Pein: Bien, ustedes dos llévenselo, nosotros buscaremos al que hizo esto- ordeno-.

Estos siguieron en busca de "la rara niña de pelo rosa"; pensaron que no seria difícil encontrar a alguien de pelo rosa; ya que no vieron a nadie con ese color hasta ahora.

Eso pensaron con el extraño color de Konan pero sin embargo; en una aldea la perdieron porque la mayoría de las chicas tenían ese color de pelo O.o... Las chicas y sus tintes de pelo(?

Bien.. cerca de la entrada de la aldea se podía ver una gran nube de humo; fueron a inspeccionar..

Cuando llegaron vieron los escombros de lo que se podía notar que era una antigua casa; en el medio de los escombros una chica de cabello rosa, como la que buscaban.

Al acercarse se sorprendieron mucho al ver que en sus manos tenia la cabeza del que era el hermano de su compañero Itachi y ella repetía lo mismo que repetía el moreno.

Sakura: Mi Sasuke.. mi Sasuke.. solo mío.. mi Sasuke.. mi Sasuke... es mío y mío y de nadie maas...- repetía abrazando la cabeza-.

Deidara: Oyee.. te encuentras bien?- pregunto extrañado por su comportamiento-.

Sakura: Aléjense de mii... el es míoo... no me lo van a sacar, váyanse..-.

Sasori: Pero...- fue interrumpido-.

Sakura: QUE SE VAYAAAAAN!- grito como loca- NO ME LO VAN A SACAAAR IDIOTAAAS!-.

Pein intento entrar a su mente (ni puta idea de como lo hizoxD) y le paso exactamente lo mismo que Itachi..

Pein: Sasuke es genial.. muy lindo.. mi Sasuke. es mío.. es genial-.

Deidara: Oh no, pein tu también... se acerco hasta la pelirosa pero algo curioso paso- que le has echo..- al tocarle el hombro le paso lo mismo... esto se estaba convirtiendo en un virus- Aaaaah, que me pasa.. mi cabee... Sa.. noo... su... ke-kun.. es genial y...-.

Sasori: Deidaraa..- iba a tocarlo pero se detuvo-.

Deidara: No lo hagas.. o te pasara lo.. Sa..suke-kun es lindo.. es mío y de nadie más.. mi Sasuke.. Sasuke... Sasuke-.

Sasori: Pero... Sasuke... oh no yo.. Sas... también.. oh dios.. Sasuke-kun... es lindo y genial y fuerte.. Sasuke...Sasuke ...Sasuke-.

Sakura: Jajajajaja... MI Sasuke-kun :3-.

Luego de un rato vinieron los demás Akatsukis, o lo que quedaba de ellos se encontraron a todos en el piso balaceándose repitiendo una y otra vez Sasuke eso y Sasuke lo otro.. excepto Sakura, que al que se le acercaba se alteraba y por miedo a que le quitaran a su Sasuke-kun o lo que quedaba de el.

En el Hospital...

Kakashi: Donde esta Sakura?- pregunto a la joven que allí estaba-.

Chica: Habitación 306, segunda puerta a la derecha... le aviso que no se acerque mucho; el que se acerca mucho terminara como ella... ya tenemos muchas personas con el virus "Sasuke"- dijo con cansancio-.

Kakashi: Lo tendré en cuenta- dijo mientras le caía una gotita por la cien-.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de la chica, llego a la habitación

Kakashi: Permiso..

En la habitación estaban los akatsuki, Sakura y algunas personas mas en el mismo estado.. repitiendo el nombre Sasuke y miles de adjetivos y cualidades sobre el..

Kakashi: Sakura...

Sakura: Mi Sasuke.. mi Sasuke... mi Sasuke- aun tenia la cabeza de este; al ver que Kakashi se acercaba se altero- Alejeseee de mii, no se atreva a tocarlooo! es solamente mío- decía alterada y le salía espuma de la boca-.

Kakashi: Que has echo...

**FIN**

Unos meses después...

Kabuto: Con que Sasuke está en el hospital de Konoha.. iré a buscarlo para mi lindo jefe Orochimaru^^

Salió del escondite en dirección a la aldea de Konoha...

Karin: Juju, si Orochimaru-sama esta tan interesado en ese Sasuke Uchiha debe ser muy fuerte... debería unirse a nuestro equipo-.

Suigetsu: Sii cuatrojos, no fue fácil escapar de ahí.. apresurémonos-.

Juugo: ...-.

Karin: Sigamos al maricon este-.

Suigetsu: Quien te hizo la líder? -suspiro cansado-.

Karin: Nadie, pero como soy la más lind...

Suigetsu: Ya cállate y vamos... no se quién te mintió diciéndote linda..-.

Karin: Idiotaa!-.

El cuatrojos digo el chico de gafas llego al hospital, entro silenciosamente.. luego de averiguar la habitación, en la puerta había un papel que decía " CUIDADO, VIRUS ALTAMENE CONTAGIOSO" sin darle importancia entro.. Se acercó a una cama.. estaban todos durmiendo.. vio una cabellera rosa y junto a ella una negra.

Kabuto: Debe ser el- dijo para si mismo- paso su mano por arriba de la chica, cuando estuvo cerca de "el chico"; en un movimiento rápido la pelirosa le agarro la muñeca y lo observo con una mirada asesina..

Sakura: El... es MIO asi que NO lo TOQUES con tus sucias manooos!- dijo con una voz muy tenebrosa-.

Al sentir el contacto con ella.. sintió como algo se le metía dentro..

Kabuto: Ooh, que es estooo.. aaaaaaah djklñlfmww, Señor Orochimaru.. Ayudemeeee!... Orochimaru-sama... Orochimaru-sama... Orochimaru-sama... Orochimaru-sama...- le ataco diferente el virus (Puto cuatro ojos¬¬)-.

Los Chicos que estaban afuera.. al no sentir pelea ni nada.. entreabrieron la puerta y al ver al cuatro ojos retorcerse en el suelo diciendo Orochimaru-sama, pensaron que seria normal.. pues él tan puto como siempre..

Karin: Debe ser él.. ¿!porque esta con otro!? hmp...- se acerco, levanto las cobijas y se sorprendió al ver solo la cabeza- aaaaaaaah... por dioooos-.

Sakura: Que haces perra... el es míoo, no tienes porque tocarlooo..!- con tan solo ver sus ojos, se cayo al piso (Quien sabe si esa muerta o que, ojala que si-.-")...

Mientras que a los otros dos se habrían infectado con el virus de Sasuke...

Suigetsu: Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... Sasuke... es genial.. lindo-.

Juugo: Sasuke...-.

Sakura: jajajajaj, Nadie olvidara NUNCA el nombre de mi amado Sasuke-kun... mi Sasuke... mi Sasuke... mi Sasuke...- decia riendo con un tic en su ojo derecho y algo nerviosa, moviéndose como si tuviera hormigas..

**Basado en Hechos Reales(?**

Jejeje, aquí terminaT.T espero que les haya gustado :D solo por si acaso, estoy bien de la cabeza-.- No me hago responsable por traumas o si se agarren el virus Sasuke

**Adios.. **


End file.
